An afternoon of bliss
by Breadrockisbestrock
Summary: A shortish lemon I wrote about Palutena and Lucina when I was bored. Will only have 1 chapter unless someone requests another and says what they want in i


Palutena and Lucina were walking back to their house in the afternoon. All the towns houses were made for three people, but it was just the two of them, as they had not found a roomate yet.

"So are you excited for the newcomer in town tomorrow?" Palutena asked.

"Not as excited as I am for tonight" Lucina replied.

"Who knows, maybe we will even find a third person to live with us" Palutena said.

"I highly doubt that" Lucina answered. She preffered to keep things the way they were.

They arrived at their house and went inside. Lucina went to go take a shower. When she got out, she was greeted by Palutena on the bed in black lace lingerie.

"I guess I will get changed" Lucina said lustfully. She returned shortly after wearing a similar set and stockings that were a dark blue which matched her hair. She went to make sure their door was locked and then closed the drapes so nobody could see in the house.

Palutena, who was getting tired of waiting, used magic to pull Lucina on top of her and they began to heavily kiss. Palutena used one hand to fondle Lucina's breast, which was now almost completely visible due to her revealing bra, while her other slowly inched towards Lucina's panties. Much to Palutina's delight, she felt Lucina making small coos and moans.

Palutena broke the kiss and moved Lucina upwards so her breasts were at eye level. She stripped off Lucina's bra and began to suck on one of her tits while continuing to fondle the other.

Shortly afterwards, her hand reached Lucina's panties. She could feel that they were soaked, so she decided to give the girl more pleasure. She put her hand inside and began to slowly rub the outside of her pussy.

The blue haired girl returned the favor by gently rubbing her knee against Palutena's clit. She also stripped off the goddess's bra and began fondling her large tits.

Lucina's actions were beginning to pleasure Palutena, who was beginning to pick up the pace in response. "Yeeahhhh," the goddess quitely moaned, "mooorrreee".

Lucina was getting tired from the position she was in, so she was about to take a break and decide what position to take next. She decided to finish by squeezing her partners boobs as hard as possible without hurting and slowly grinding her leg along her pussy.

This turned the green hair girl on so much she quickly stopped her actions and got a firm grip on the now still Lucina. She carefully began to wrap her legs around her and flipped them so the goddess was now on top.

"You don't need to do anything. Just leave this to me" the goddess said seductively in a tone that made her partner want to immeadiately start what she knew was going to happen next.

Palutena put one hand inside Lucina's panties and slowly started rubbing her with as much pressure as she could use without inserting her hand. "Is it okay if I remove these?" the goddess asked.

Lucina, who was still feeling pleasure from their previous actions, was rendered almost speachless from being rubbed. She barely managed to get out a "Yeeaaa. Huuuurryyy".

Palutena used her free hand to slowly slide down Lucina's panties. Once they were off, she stopped rubbing her. She then lowered her head to be level with the warriors clit, which she gave a quick kiss and suck. "I'm going to keep your stockings on. I think you look cute with them." Palutena said.

Once she was done using her mouth to cause pleasure, she stood up and used a spell to make a strap on appear on her waist. This wasn't an ordinary one. She had used magic to try to make it feel as real as possible.

The goddess began to slowly push inside of her partner, causing a series of small moans to arise. She enjoyed hearing this, so she began to move back and forth inside Lucina, who liked watching her very long green hair swing from the movement. Palutena grabbed one of Lucina's boobs and squeezed it whenever she thrust, causing large shockwaves of pleasure inside of her lover.

The dildo was warm, which also helped add to the pleasure the warrior was recieving. She then tried hard to wrap her legs around the goddess who was doing her best to make her feel good, but it was difficult as she was still a little worn out. This action was met from the goddess by laying down on top of her and starting to kiss while thrusting into her.

Once they had finished kissing, Palutena gave both of her partner's tits a quick suck, and then she sat back up. The dildo was beginning to twitch as it thrusted inside Lucina, which was getting her very close to orgasm.

Suddely the warrior lifted her arms and shoved Palutena as hard as she could, which knocked Palutena onto her back so that she was laying on the bed. Lucina then repositioned herself and began to ride the goddess cowgirl style, which gave Palutena a perfect look at her lover's tits and the expressions the pleasure caused.

Palutena began to help by thrusting up whenever Lucina moved down. She was ready to cum, but she held it in because she didn't want the pleasure to end. She came a few moments later however as the goddess grabbed both her boobs and squeezed them as hard as she could, causing her to scream "Fuuuuuck!".

After Lucina had finished with her orgasm, she said to Palutena "Now it's my turn to do this to you. Since we do the same thing with the strapon a lot, I was thinking maybe we could mix it up today?" Lucina asked in an innocent tone.

"Of course" the goddess replied "what did you have in mind?"

"Maybe from behind" Lucina replied shyly. "You don't have to though!" The warrior quickly added "I don't want to hurt you."

"That's okay" Palutena said. "If it hurts I can just use magic to stop the pain."

Palutena then took off the strap on and gave it to Lucina. She bent over the bed facing away from the warrior once the strapon was on to give her entrance. Once Lucina entered her, she let out a short gasp because she was accustomed to taking it in the front and the feeling of the dildo in her ass shocked her.

She got used to it soon enough though and then gave her girlfriend the ok to start thrusting in her. Once she thrust, the green haired girl's mouth shot open. She continued to leave her tongue out and her mouth open as she was thrusted inside of from behind at a slowly increasing pace.

"I see why you like stockings so much" Lucina teased "You look really cute when you're taking it in only stockings."

This caused a small blush from the goddess, which she tried to hide, but she turned an even darker shade of red when she felt someone wrap their arms around her and grab her large tits while kissing her neck.

This action nearly set the busty goddess over the edge. She began to exclaim "Oh god Lucina I'm going to-" but was interrupted as Lucina gave one last thrust as hard as she could, which set her lover over the edge.

"OOOOHH SHIIIIIIT THAT FEELS SOOO GOOOOOD". After Palutena finished cumming, they kept their clothes off and laid down in bed cuddling and kissing. Lucina then laid her head down on Palutena's breasts and they fell asleep like that.


End file.
